Return To Oz: The Wicked Edition
by JuliAngelFace
Summary: Dorothy escapes back to Oz, now in crumbles after the mysterous dissapearence of Glinda and the takeover of the greedy Gnome King…perhaps one final good deed from the Wicked, who's dead and gone, could change Oz for good…
1. Prologue

**Return to Oz: The Wicked Edition**

**Six months after the tornado Dorothy escapes the asylum back to Oz, now in crumbles, deserted as a ghosttown. Oz is beyond Dorothy's help and the only one powerful enough to save Oz is dead…or so she thought**

**AN: Takes place six months after the event of Wizard of Oz…this is based of the events of The Wizard of Oz, Return to Oz, and Wicked: The Musical. NOT BOOK BASED AT ALL. This like RTO with a few changes, okay a lot of changes, oh hell it's almost a completely different story. To sum it up, there's going to be a lot of things changed and a lot of things added to make it a sequel both fitting to WoZ and Wicked(musical) for instance Ozma even though in RTO in not going to be in this fic, andfor those of you who's seen RTO Ozma is going to be Glinda, that's one.**

**Tell me if I should continue.**

_**Prologue **_

**1899 Kansas**

Dorothy was lying in her bed, it was one in the morning. She couldn't get her mind off of Oz, when you have something so incredible happen to you how can you just forget it and move on. She did more than think about it as well, she talked about it, constantly. She wanted to share her adventures so badly but no one seemed to care. All Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were concerned about was repairing the ruins of the farm and house and getting the crops back to listen to her. The hands didn't seem to care either, they were too busy with Aunt Em's orders. The only one who seemed to listen, well at least try, was Hunk. Dorothy didn't know if he believed her or was just trying to be nice. And being nice back Dorothy stopped telling him of Oz since he got accused of being too lazy and threatened to have his pay lowered.

"Are you still awake?" Aunt Em was standing by her bed

Dorothy just looked to her, Aunt Em sighed and Dorothy looked back to the window as Aunt Em walked away. Suddenly Dorothy saw a shooting star, "Look Toto! A shooting star" she whispered to him, _I wish I had proof that Oz exists_…_No, I take that back, I wish I could return, return to Oz._


	2. Chapter 1

**Missesmadhatter: Actually I already had this sitting around in my document folder pondering if I should put it up or not. I didn't want to start a fic up right now since school is starting soon and my classes are going to be challenging writing courses, but what the hell, I bored right now, I'll see how much I can get done by August 22, hopefully it'll be 10,000 (finger's crossed) and from then on with school it'll be a chapter every 2 weeks I guess.**

**Anna Marie Raven: Thanks, don't worry my chapters aren't usually that short lol only prologues. My average is between 1,000, to 3,000 words per chapter so don't worry. I will continue for as long as I can without getting bad grades for not doing homework lol**

**Lyndalion16: Thanks so much, I'll write more, as much as I can**

**Thanks SO much for the reviews!**

**I can't believe there's actually Return to Oz fics and fan clubs I just found this out recently when my new wicked fandom got me back into my childhood love of Return to Oz. Don't you guys just love those old 80s movies that gave you nightmares as a child but then you grew up loving and understanding them like for me it was- Neverending Story(the wolf scared me, it was frightening movie for me and it made me sad with the horse and all) and Willow(I don't have to explain myself with this one) and The Last Unicorn(okay maybe that didn't scare me) and Labyrinth(Hey David Bowie scared me! even though I sorta find him hot now lol) and Beetle Juice(Tim Burton nuff said there) and Princess Bride(the rats and the sea monster scared me okay, don't laugh) –as you can tell I was one of those kids who were afraid of everything lol**

**Okay one other thing before I start, this is also not scene to scene like Return to Oz, it is a rewrite, but not a line to line repeat so don't get confused if I skip a scene, part, whatever, it's not suppose to be the same, only close, well to the plot, that is, but not to movie-and I'll stop rambling with run on sentences now (I tend to do that sometimes) again the only thing that is the same is the idea, the synopsis, that's it**

**Oh and one more thing, just one more I swear,if youhaven't seenWicked or know the story email me(email at profile)and I'll send you a link to theWicked Musical Script. And also Billina, although in RTO is not going to be in this fic, I know what you're thinking, "oh no! How are they going to defeat the Gnome king without a chicken?" well even more reason to read**

**On to chapter 1!**

**0o0o0o0**

_Chapter I_

The next morning Dorothy was playing in the barnyard with the chickens. Something was going on she could tell. There was always whispering between Aunt Em and Uncle Henry behind her back. Aunt Em was going to take her on a trip to see a doctor of some sort, that was all she could make out of the whispers.

"Hey Dorothy"

She looked up to see Hunk, "Hello Hunk"

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned noticing her frown, he's been worried about lately, everyone has been.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?"

"Go back where, Oz?"

"Yeah, When in Oz I wanted to go home believing I belonged here, but now I don't know anymore it doesn't seem that I fit in here enough to belong. I seem to only get in people's way. If was different in Oz, I was celebrated and welcomed by all the citizens, I was wanted there, when I wanted to go home they wanted me to stay so badly, enough to cry" She looked down remembering

"I know what you mean, I went to the city a long while back. People take going back east as giving up but I wasn't giving up I was seeking opportunities by going to college, I was considered odd then seeking opportunities in an education rather than gold hunting in California"

"Where did you get the money to travel east?" Dorothy asked remembering Aunt Em's stories of covered wagons and hardships

"My father was rich, he was in stocks and such and our family had a noble name dating back to the colonists"

"Old money?"

"Yeah you can say that. Anyways my father wanted me to go to college to become a doctor, I just wanted to go to college to get the hell out of our small town and get a whole new experience—"

"Hunk quit talking and help us out with the fences!" Zeke called out

"I have get going, sorry" Hunk paused thinking for a moment, "By the way I found this key in the barn ruins, I think it could be from Oz"

"Let me see!" Dorothy lit up with excitement as she eagerly took it from him, it was indeed a key with the O-Z sign of Oz, "It is, it's a key from Oz, it's my proof!"

"Your proof?"

"Yes proof that Oz exists! The proof I wished for!" she jumped up, "I can't wait to show this to Aunt Em, thanks Hunk!" she ran to the house

"How thoughtful of you to egg her on like that" Zeke sighed, "You even had to use some nails from our supply to go make her that"

"An orphan little girl like her needs something to believe in"

"Yeah well you want to know what this Oz nonsense has gotten her into?"

"Hope?"

"No, I heard them talking the other day, they're sending her away, to some hospital and you can guess what sort of hospital it is"

"They couldn't? She's just a little girl, they wouldn't send her to a place like that because of something she just made up to help herself get over her parent's death"

"Well they are tomorrow"

"Of course, how could I forget, they always love to bend those who dream of a better world" he sighed remembering a special girl he once knew, "always"

**0o0o0o0**

**AN: Chapter 2 coming in a few hours, I'm editing it right now **

**And a shameless plug, I have another writing inspired by Wicked, it's original fiction called The Thorn Witch, it's a fantasy romantic comedy that's also a homage to all the classic 80s fantasy movies located at Fiction Press under my other pen name of Julianne Nicolette**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Aunt Em! Aunt Em!" Dorothy ran

"What child?"

"Look" she panted, "it's a key, a key from Oz!"

"Not this again! You need to stop this!" she groaned

"But look at it, O-Z, Oz, it the sign of Oz!" Dorothy smiled convincingly

"It's just an old key Dorothy" she shook her head, "Probably from a destroyed house"

"But look, it has the sign!" she tried again

"Just coincidence, that's all, now go inside"

Dorothy looked down sadly; "Alright" she gave up and went into the house, Aunt Em went back inside to go back to washing clothes in the tub

"You never told me that Hunk used to live in the city?" Dorothy then said putting the key in her pocket

"What is there to know, he went to the city fell in love with a suffragist and lost his mind and everything else and now works as a farmhand just to survive" she said nonchalantly

"What's a suffragist?"

"They're ghastly women who do nothing but corrupt everything that's good in this country just for their own needs" she mused

"Why do they do those things?"

"Because they're horrid spinsters who are too ugly to be loved and cared for by a man so they claim they don't need one and picket around for rights for crazy and radical things such as voting and holding office" she said in disgust

"Really?"

"Yes, we have one already in our town, you're very familiar with her" she looked to Dorothy

"Who?"

"None other than Ms. Gulch, that's who" Ant Em hummed

"She's one of them?" Dorothy gasped

"She's the worst of them all"

"What did she do?"

"She is the most selfish woman. Her father was the mayor who established this town I remember, their mother died way back of Tuberculosis. She had a sister, a tenderly beautiful thing stricken with polio. Ms. Gulch started off as an obedient and respectable girl, then one day she turned around when she stole from her father and ran away to the New York City and there she dishonored her father by trying to be a journalist and degrading factories for having child labor and, by god, even teaching immigrants English. She caused her father to die of a heart attack and she did eventually come back and too late that is for her sister's condition was far greater to treat and the poor thing died a suffering death before her time all because of that wretched woman"

"But she didn't give her polio"

"No, that's not the point, she wasn't there for her, she didn't tend to her needs, only her own and therefore her sister died. Don't you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Dorothy said obediently, _she doesn't sound selfish to me_

"And as if she didn't destroy enough lives she's the reason that Hunk's father disowned him and he's a farmhand. That boy could have been great things, wonderful things, if it wasn't for her, now he'll never amount to anything, never"

"Yeah but did she mean for all those things to happen? Did she set out to hurt them or was she just trying to help?" Dorothy couldn't believe she was actually defending the one who threatened Toto

"For Goodness sakes Dorothy! Sometimes you could be so—so foolish!" she snickered to herself

There was silence as Aunt Em continued with her washing. Dorothy thought about Ms. Gulch. She felt sorry for her despite what she was told. _Is it really wrong fighting for others? Or is it still considered fighting and therefore it's bad. She just wanted to defend others who couldn't defend themselves, wouldn't that make her a hero? _


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

After washing the clothes Aunt Em finally told her to her face about taking her in for help.

"Do you understand why we're taking you to this doctor Dorothy?"

"No, I'm fine Aunt Em, really" she pleaded in fear of losing the one thing that brought her color in her black and white home of Kansas.

"Really? You haven't sleep through a night since that tornado and then you're no help to me in the morning" she notices Dorothy distraught, "Now what?"

"I have a sick feeling, my friends are in trouble, I know it"

"You mean your non existent friends in Oz?" she mocked, "Wake up Dorothy! _We're_ in trouble, ever since that tornado damaged everything, the house isn't yet finished and winter is coming soon and here you're worrying about your friends in Oz…In OZ!" She snapped

"We'll get the house done in time, somehow we'll survive, there's always a rainbow after a storm, always" she smiled her ignoring realistic aunt

"Go get packed, we're leaving first thing tomorrow" Aunt Em ordered ignoring optimistic Dorothy

"Yes ma'am" she walked away

The next day Uncle Henry got the wagon ready as they prepared to leave.

"You promise you'll take care of Toto for me Hunk" Dorothy asked knowing he'd probably get to busy and forget

"I will, Dorothy, promise" He leaned on the newly built wooden fence

"Just wait and see that mutt would most likely be killed by Ms. Gulch for getting into her yard by the time you get back" Hickory joked, Dorothy didn't find as funny as Hunk and Hickory did

"Very funny" she commented

"Actually the little mutt would most likely would be hanging by a rope from the trap I made for him"

They turned to see Ms. Gulch on her bike, Dorothy wasn't as afraid of her now understanding her a bit, "I'm sorry Ms. Gulch, they can be crude sometimes" she apologized

"I'd say," she turned her nose up, "You think of me so cruel I'd kill a dog, you're all too ignorant to see anything, all of you"

"It was only a joke" Hunk sighed, "You made less of a fuss on bigger things"

"And just what's that's suppose to mean?" she fired back

"You tell me" Hunk casually replied grinning at her causing tension

She got back on her bike and ridden away.

"Dorothy time to go" Aunt Em called out

They got in the wagon and Dorothy waved to everyone

"Bye Uncle Henry!"

"You all get yourselves her by dark!"

"We will!" Dorothy called back as Aunt Em started up the wagon

Toto ran after trying to catch up

"Go home, Toto!" he continued to chase the wagon, "Go!" Toto stopped and barked as Dorothy left, "Will he be alright Aunt Em?"

"Of course"

Dorothy looked to the sky as they rode on. She felt that something wasn't quite right, like something bad was happening, but where? _Could there be something bad happening in Oz? _She closed her eyes in prayer, _Oh please let everything be the way I left it when I return soon,_ she knew she was going to return soon, she just knew it. She looked at the sign of the town.

"I've never been past Franklin before?" she said curios as to what outside of Franklin could be like

She dosed off thinking about it and Oz. When she woke up she half expected something as exciting a surprise as the first glance of Oz but she was let down. It was very foggy that day making it hard to see and the only thing that she was able to see was a huge brick Victorian Mansion, she gaped at the size, three stories it had to be. She smiled remembering that this mansion was nothing compared to the greatness of the Emerald City.

Aunt Em stepped out, "This is it, fix your hair Dorothy" Her aunt said helping her out of the wagon

Dorothy quickly straightened her braids messy from sleep. But like the Emerald City she was nervous. She didn't want to let Aunt Em down, just like then when she didn't want to let Glinda down. They were soon greeted at the door and brought into an office. There sitting at the desk was a plump man who reminded Dorothy as Santa Claus a bit, she hid a giggle with her hand.

"You must be Dorothy, pleased to see you my girl" he said

"I'm pleased too sir" Dorothy shyly said back

"Your Aunt Em tells me you've been having troubling fantasies lately"

"They're not fantasies" she quickly added

"You mean they're real?"

"Yes" she said seriously

"Tell me about it, about Oz" He knowingly smiled to Aunt Em

Dorothy told him as much as she knew of Oz and he listened with a non emotional blank look. She showed him the key and told him of Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man.

"Interesting, so how can a lion talk?"

"All animals talk in Oz like you and me, although they have hardly any rights"

"This Scarecrow you speak of, if he has no brain how can he talk and function? All living things need a brain to work the body Dorothy"

"It's a whole different world sir and things there have different rules than here" Dorothy smiled as she answered his mocking questions, "but that's something hard for a non out-of-the-box thinker like you to comprehend" Aunt Em turned her head to her looking sternly by her rude comment

"So how did you get back home?" He changed the subject

"By the click of magic ruby slippers saying 'there's no place like home'"

"And just where are theses slippers now, do you have them with you?"

"No, they fell off on the way back"

"Sure they did," he mumbled below his breath, "Why have you been depressed lately staying up night after night"

"Because" Dorothy didn't want to waste her stories on this boorishly skeptical doctor

"I think I know just the thing to cheer Dorothy up" he got up from his desk, he opened a cupboard door, "this electrical marvel will make it possible for you too sleep again" he proudly said as he rolled out a machine of some sort, "and more importantly get rid of all those bad dreams that you've been telling me about"

_Don't be afraid, nothing bad will come from this. They just want to help me get better, that's all._ Dorothy comfortably soothed herself

"It takes electrical currents and shoots them to the brain causing it too…" he explaintion drowned out as Dorothy studied the machine.

She wasn't afraid of this contraption or the doctor, _Nobody, no doctor that there is or was, is ever going take Oz away from me._

She was looking at her own reflection through the glass of the machine…suddenly she jumped at a familiar face starring back…_It_ _couldn't be? Could it!_ She quickly looked behind her at the window and indeed she was behind the stained glass…_Glinda!_ She smiled and winked at her and put her fingers to her lips motioning her to keep quiet

"By all mean we have control to stop these excess currents, don't you agree Dorothy?" the doctor asked

"Yes" Dorothy turned to them, he continued on and Dorothy quickly looked back…she was gone

She smiled_, she came back! She came back to take me to Oz! She heard my prayers! I'm going back to Oz, finally!_

_To be continued..._

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews! S.O. s next chapter. Sorry it took awhile to get this out, it wasn't like I wasn't writing, I was. One of my problems is I tend to write out of order and I got caught up in writing the end to this fic and yeah and let me tell you the ending to this is, I can't explain it, it put me to tears writing it, it's so beautifully moving and yes it's happy(Elphie deserves a happy ending for once, I don't care if she's the wicked one) and yeah everything get beautifully solved and I'll shut my mouth now before I give too much away, anyways the ending is wonderful enough to really get me to finish it to share it with all of you.**

**Okay I have another plug, a wonderful, gorgeous board for all you wicked fans out there, this board is a nice friendly place to chat about anything wicked or Rent, oh heck it for everyone really. It's called the Ozdust Ballroom, you can find it at: oneshortday(dot)proboards59(dot)com**

**Jules**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**blufair: Thanks, yeah I have a problem with being to anxious and not editing thoroughly and missing things such as skipped words and punctuation marks lol**

**Aerohead: Thank you, yeah I bought the DVD two week agao too lol and seeing it made me want to make a wicked version tying Elphie in and the whole wicked plot. Oh so you're twisted, I know you, I'm reverie over there and pretty much every other wicked board(sometimes I'm under JuliAngelFace though) **

**Lyndalion16: Yes I'm doing a little too much advertising lol for now I should just a banner ad and put it to my sig lol instead of posting, thanks for the reviews**

**Anna Marie Raven: Yeah I know but it'll be hard to keep her in there and she's a lot like Glinda with her role in RTO and I know Ozma is on the original books and all but having Glinda in her role fits better you'll see later. Anyways thanks so much for reviewing**

**Sinfulpurgatory: Thanks so much**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Okay sorry for the delay I'm doing something really bad and that is writing backwards lol you'll be happy to know that the second and third to last chapters are completed…yeah I know you want the beginning and middle chapterscompleted instead lol I stopped writing later chapters and am back to current(it's just I want to get the complicated chapters of the climax out of the way before I forget how to solve it)

* * *

**

_Chapter 4_

"You'll be alright here Dorothy" Aunt Em hugged her tight

"You're coming back, aren't you?" Dorothy asked this time not out of fear but curiousity now that Glinda is here to take her back to Oz

"Of course, I'll be back here in the morning, I promise"

"Can you bring Toto with you?"

"Yes Toto too will be here tomorrow with me" She hugged her again, "You be good Dorothy, and do everything you're told" she gave Dorothy her lunch pail

"I will Aunt Em"

The same lady who greeted them at the door appeared, something about her rubbed Dorothy the wrong way, she looked sharp with her tight sleek bun and long choking black button down lace dress…is it because she's dressed like someone Dorothy melted away six months ago? _All she's missing is the pointed hat and green skin_…

"Hello, Dorothy, I'm Nurse Wilson. We're going to take all those dreams about tin men and scarecrows away for good."

Aunt Em waved goodbye to Dorothy. Nurse Wilson hustled Dorothy down the hall. She then took Dorothy's lunch pail away, "You won't be needing that," she said as she put it down. Her attention was soon shirted to a creepy looking man pushing a steel cart; he was starring at her with stone eyes as he passed her by. She jumped as she heard screams and shrieks through the bare white walls. _I wont be here for long, don't be afraid, remember Glinda's here_, she reminded herself blocking out the cries.

The nurse stopped at the end of the hall and took out a ring of keys and unlocked the door and opening it to reveal a bare white room with a steel cot and dresser and a small barred window, "This is where you'll be staying, stay here and be quiet till we get you again" she said emotionless as she shut the door behind Dorothy locking her in. As she heard her footsteps Dorothy hopped on the bed and looked out the window to see Aunt Em riding away on the wagon, _bye Aunt Em…_

Suddenly she heard her door open behind her, she turned hoping it to be who she expected it to be, it was indeed her, it was Glinda. Something was different, she was wearing a white nurses uniform and carrying with her a pumpkin, she smiled the smile Dorothy knew and recognized. Dorothy was too happy to say anything.

"You shouldn't be jumping on the bed or else you'll jump to high and hit the roof" She chuckled, "sorry, my mother always use to tell me that, of course none of it's true for one can never jump too high" she put the pumpkin down, "Hello my name is Sally James but the people here simply know me as Sally Sunshine, but please call me Sally. I brought you this pumpkin, Halloween is tomorrow and just because you're here doesn't mean you can't celebrate" she giggled nicely

"Glinda?" Dorothy said in awe

"No it's Sally" She smiled nervously

"I knew you'd come for me" she got off the bed

"You did?" she faked chuckled

"You've come to take me back to Oz"

"Back where?"

"Oz remember? You have to remember me"

"I don't quite understand dear, I'm just a nurse, I've never met you before"

"No you did in Oz" Dorothy's eyes were watering

Sally felt sorry for the girl and smiled, "Oh right, I remember now Oz, yes" she lied

"You do remember!" Dorothy face lit up, her blue eyes shining with hope

"Yes" she smiled, "Now tell me Dorothy, why are you here?" she sat down on the dresser next to the pumpkin

"I know why you're here"

"Yes but what about you"

"Don't you know? How did you find me here then?"

"I just did"

"With your bubble?"

"Yes" she giggled, "my bubble"

"I'm here because these people want to take Oz away from me for good"

"Really and how are they going to do that?"

"By this machine that controls lightning bolts or something"

"You mean shock treatment?" she asked now out of her cheery state and now intense

"I think, what's shock treatment?"

"I have to go Dorothy" she got up and headed to the door

"When are you taking me to Oz?"

"Soon very soon" She lied, uncertain of the poor girls fate, "I promise" she smiled heartily as she lied knowing how much hope it'll bring the somber girl, "quicker than you can say there's no place like home"

"No place like home, what I've learned is there's a million places like Kansas but no place like Oz" Dorothy added

"You'd be surprised" before she closed the door she peeked her head in, "remember" she said putting her fingers to her lips

**0o0o0o0

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Dr. Worley!" Sally marched in his office, "Dr. Worley!" She called once more trying to get his attention behind the newspaper

"Yes Miss James?" He put his newspaper down and folded it on the desk

"Is it true, are you really giving that girl shock treatment!"

"Yes I am, I have a release and everything and I'm doing it for free as a favor to her aunt"

"A favor, you're electrocuting her as a favor?" she questioned in disgust, "you're testing your new machine on a naïve little farm girl, and you think it's alright?"

"If men who own factories can work children as young as five to the bone I can go on with this procedure on young Dorothy" he said at ease

"So that's it huh? You're just going to lower yourself to them instead of doing what's just?"

"Miss, if we all did what we thought was just a lot of us wouldn't be alive" he retorted

"That is by far the most ignorant statement I have ever heard, it's the people who did what they thought was just that made this country"

"Money and trades made this country Miss James not radical dreamers" he mocked

"And what is wrong with dreamers? Without dreamers there wouldn't be change, this contraption you _oh so love_ wouldn't exist without dreamers, hell, technology wouldn't exist, this world that we live in would still be in the stone age without dreamers" she looked down at him, "So why crush them Dr. Worley, why put an end to all those ridiculous dreams that eventually lead to improvement, to inventions, to a whole new way of looking at things?"

"Because the dreams of Dorothy are just dreams, and without them she could go on living a normal life free of silly beliefs such as talking animals, ruby slippers, and a witch that flies on bubble. Tell me, what use would they have to her when it's clear that they don't exist?" He reopened his newspaper

"How do you know?" she asked

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know for sure that Oz doesn't exist and that Dorothy is just crazy?"

He laughed, "Oh please, don't tell me you believe her silly stories Miss James"

"You ask what use can those silly stories of her can bring her, silly stories that I may or may not believe, but either way they fascinate me and if she published them in a book she may fascinate others, for escape is what everyone yearns most"

"Escape from what, Miss James?"

"From the harsh realities that ignorant realists like you create"

"God creates the harsh realities not people"

"_God_? Don't tell me Dr. Worley that you believe in such sillies stories of the bible" She sarcastically quipped rephrasing his past comment

He put the newspaper back down at his desk and looked seriously at Sally, "I don't know exactly what you're getting at here Miss James but if you want to keep your job you better stop this nonsense and do your job instead of meddling in someone else's affairs" she got up walked away to the door, "And by the way, no one would buy a book about a cowardly lion, a tin man, a scarecrow, and witch with green skin"

"You'd be surprised," She stops and turns to smile down at him in repulsion, "Funny that a man of your stature who worships machinery yet doesn't respect, in fact, tries to stop to those with new and unheard ideas"

"There's a fine line between a mastermind and a dreamer" he sneered

"Is there?" She said once more before walking out

**0o0o0o0**

Two men lifted Dorothy up onto a steel bed with wheels, "Lie down" Nurse Wilson ordered her

"I'd like to sit if I may" Dorothy said

"What did your Aunt say?" she reminded her

"To do what I'm told" she replied quietly

"Then lie down" she ordered again with a grin

Dorothy obeyed and the two men strapped her down on the bed, "Why do you have to tie me down?" she asked wondering where Glinda is.

"So you won't fall off" she answered

"I came here all the way from the farm in a buggy and didn't fall off" she muttered

Dorothy is wheeled into another white room. The attendants locked the bed in position. She catches a glimpse of the electrical machine she's seen earlier that day_, Glinda where are you!_

She then hears a distant crack of thunder as Dr. Worley rears into view above her, "Hello Dorothy, how are you?"

"I wish I wasn't tied down" Dorothy remarked contently trying not to show him fear

"There's nothing to worry about" He smiled reassuringly as he untangled wires that ran from his machine to a strange set of earmuffs.

"What are those?" she asked not wanting to know

"When you're ready, we'll put the over your ear and pretty soon they'll draw all those unpleasant dreams out of your head. Then when you wake you'll never be bothered by them again"

"Who said they bothered me?" She asked

He ignored her and stepped back as Dorothy rolled her head back to see the rest of the room reflected in the glass cabinet above her. She looked for Glinda to find that she wasn't there. Her eyes watered as she saw the doctor winding up the machine by the wall, it making a ticking sound. The machine lit up as Dorothy's hope faded away.

The doctor held up the strange earmuff in front of him and hit the switch and there was crackling of a current through the earpieces. He hit the switch again turning it off.

Suddenly the was a flash of lightning as the room lit up bright for a second and then darkened making the room dim and slowly light up to normal followed by a deep rolling thunder.

Then there was scream throughout the halls, "Would you see to that please?" the doctor ordered the two male attendants.

Dorothy saw the two burly shadows leave. The doctor appeared above her and placed the earpiece on her head. She then saw Nurse Wilson above her smiling down at her as the doctor adjusted the machine making it pulsate rapidly, it's buttons lighting up, "Ready?" the doctor asked her

"Yes doctor" the head nurse replied

Then the flash of lightning returned and filled the room with light with a loud sound of thunder causing the room to go pitch black. There was another scream now coming from below.

"Oh dear" the doctor said under his breath

"I'll see to that, you check the generator Doctor" Nurse Wilson then said

Dorothy heard then leave the room. She hears the wind howl as she jumps at the sight of a shadow then a few seconds later she feels someone gently take the earpiece off her head.

"Who's there?" she asked praying it was ho she thought it was

"Shh…" the person hushed un-strapping Dorothy from the bed

There was another flash of lightning revealing to Dorothy who it was, Glinda! She made the lightning! 

"Quick we have to get you out of here!" she whispered to Dorothy helping her off the steel bed. _Yes of course because you're taking me back to Oz!_ Dorothy thought

The screaming down below then turned to moaning, "What's that?" she then asked

"They are patients who been damaged, locked in the cellar. Quick!" Glinda took her hand and led her out of the room

The lightning continues to flash as they run down the halls. Dorothy's eyes shifted to a huge silhouette of antlered deer's head mounted to a wall. Dorothy was quickly led down the backstairs, "Hurry!" Sally said

"Are you taking me back to Oz?" Dorothy asked

"Yes, whatever! Keep moving!" she lied to get Dorothy to come with her away from the immoral doctor's care

They were now crossing the kitchen alone but not for long when all of a sudden the lights went back on revealing Nurse Wilson standing at the top of the cellar stairs with a candle in her hand.

"Run Dorothy, Run!" Sally yelled taking her hand and rushing her out the back door into the backyard through the pouring rain.

Then a hand bell was ringing from the house and Dorothy looked over her shoulders to see attendants racing out and chasing them.

"Faster Dorothy!" She yelled

A branch whips Dorothy's face as the ground begins to slope downward. They continue to run dodging the brush.

Dorothy can hear breathing coming from behind them and she looked over her shoulder once more to see Nurse Wilson ugly with rage as she gained on them, "Stop!" she yelled running after them

They stop not by her orders but by crashing into the shrubbery at the edge, their feet sinking into the thick muddy ground, the head nurse laughed in feat believing she had them, "Give it up Sally, she's just one child, taking her away from our treatment isn't going to do her or anyone good!"

Dorothy watched in suspense and confusion

"My name's not Sally," She said calmly, "and Dorothy isn't fit for your or Worley's care nor is anyone else in that matter"

Dorothy beamed believing again that this was truly Glinda to her rescue.

"Oh and just what are _you_ going to do about that?" The head nurse laughed

Just as she was about to answer she slipped and fell into the rushing current produced by the pouring rain, "Dorothy!" She called out

Dorothy jumps in the rushing current taking her away from the shore. She struggles restlessly to stay afloat looking for Glinda, "Glinda!" she called out choking water as being plunged down by the current. She saw a crate and grab hold of that getting push and pulled every which way, she managed to climb in curling herself into a ball and closing her eyes…

_To be continued….

* * *

_

**A/N **

**Oh no! Will she get to Oz? (we all know the answer to that lol not much cliffhanger there)**

**And I'm not telling if she's Glinda or not!**

**Okay I swear this is the last chapter that will go line by line(in fact this is the only chapter that fullywent line by line now that I think about it lol) after this chapter it's my own reinvention of the story but don't worry it's still RTO, you'll see**

**Over 6,000 words in two weeks, wow I'm way ahead of schedule, I actually now believe that I'll be able to get past 10,000 by August 22, let's hope I'm right**

**Sinfulpurgatory: Well she's out now lol I'm curious about his play you speak of, sounds interesting**

**Lyndalion16: Actually I watch the movie bit by bit while I'm writing this fic and I plan the fic out by my childhood memory of the film, this is the only chapter that will go line by line where I needed the DVD with me at all times lol now I'm writing the fic only by memory**

**Anna Marie Raven: You probably misunderstood, in the last chapter before that she saw Dorothy and put her finger to her mouth as a sign to keep quiet about her eavesdropping and in the past chapter she meant "remember" as remember to keep quiet.**

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dorothy opened her eyes, it was morning and she was still floating in the crate. She carefully sat up and found herself in what looked like a pond. But the pond kept on getting smaller and smaller as the water dried up revealing a desert. Before she knew it the water was all dried up in the sand. She looked behind to see miles and miles of desert and looked forward to see a green forestry area. Could this be Oz, she thought, if this was Oz then this must be the deadly desert. Everything that touched the deadly desert turned to sand and not wanting to take her chances Dorothy hopped on the stepping-stones and made her way to the grassy area.

Once on land, she walked some ways and there she got her answer. Right before her was a lunch pail tree. Tears came to her eyes, I'm back in Oz! I'm home. She ran excitedly to the massive tree and ripped two pails from its long winding branches. She'd eat them later because she was too anxious to go back to the Emerald City. Carrying the two pails she ran as fast as her happiness could take her.

She gasped and nearly tripped at the sight of the yellow brick road. It looked more like a trail of rubble than the smooth paved road it was last time she was here. What happened? She followed the rubble and continued to run. Something bad was happening to Oz, just like she predicted. She stopped. There in the distance was The Emerald City, or what was left of it. All the magic and color of the city looked drained out, it wasn't even emerald, it was…gray.

Her excitement was gone as she saw that even her magical escape, has turned black and white. No, it can't be, this can't be Oz! This can't be happening! She collapsed in tears. She cried in defeat, I'm too late.

She suddenly felt a chill as a strong breeze went by followed by a soft whisper of a cry. She immediately got up and ran to find where it was coming from. She found herself running in circles trying to find it. She grew scared as the gray skies darkened making the clouds turn black. This wasn't the Oz she dreamed of returning to, this wasn't the Oz she fell in love with, for this Oz was a gloomy as her current life.

Then from behind her there was a loud shrilling screech sounding like fingernails scratching on a chalkboard. She jumped, startled and turned around to find her self face to face with a man's face. But this wasn't a man, this creature had a face of a man but his body was distorted, his arms were long and thin like spider legs, and his legs were short and stout, attached to his arms and legs were sliver wheels. The creature grinned at her in a scowling manner as if she were prey.

Dorothy took a deep breath before smiling sheepishly, "Pardon me sir, my name is Dorothy Gale, you may have heard of me before, I'm the girl who killed the witch of east and west—" She stopped when she saw a whole heard of his kind behind him, "Surely you could help me out?" she chuckled nervously for they didn't lighten up with her friendliness.

"And why should we help a theif like you?" he growled.

"I'm no theif."

"What's that you're holding missy?"

"I found it. I was hungry and needed to eat."

"It still doesn't give you right and so you must die."

"What?" befor she could comprehend the pack started charging at her. She dropped the pail and ran. They circled around her and there seemed to be no way she could get away. She ran in circles through the rubble and stone maze. Then suddenly she tripped and fell beside a stone figure. She looked au at it and to her horror it was her beloved cowardly lion. "Lion!" she sobbed. "What happened!" She heard them coming near and she forced her up and ran behin a stone hedge and hid.

A ray of green light flashed on her arm and she turned to see it was coming from a key hole of a door. She followed the light and went to the door and tired to open it, not having time to look throught the key hole. The door was locked and she kcked at it desperately. Hunk's key fell out of her pocket like an asnwered prayer. She picked it up slowly, afaird to see if it was a real key to Oz or just a pitty present from Hunk. She put the key in and closed her eyes as she turned it. Her eyes snapped open when she hear the heavenly sound of a click. The door popped open just in time as she heard them and she ran in and shut the door locking it.

The room was small but grand, a room in the Emerald city the wasn't destroyed. There was a day bed of green with gold legs, and a gold table and chair, the whole room was spkling with green and gold and was truly elegant. Elegant enought to make that doctor's office look like a barn.

She jumped as she heard banging on the door.

"Get out!" A voice yelled.

"You can't hide in their forever!" another one added,

"You'll be sorry! Don't plan on coming out Dorothy, for if you take one step out we'll turn you to stone like all your friends!"

"You're nothing but monsters!" Dorothy kicked the door again, "You're the one's who are going to be sorry! You'll see, Glinda's going to be here soon!"

"Glinda?" he laughed like a hyena, "Glinda won't saving you, not if she can save herself from Gnome King," he went into hysterics.

She gasped and backed up, speechless she crashed into something. It was a gold man who was short and stout like a tea cup, well tea kettle, Dorothy thought to herself thinking of the song. She couldn't help but wonder if it was just a statue or a living creature. She was crying even more now, feeling lonely and hopeless. Glinda was captured and in danger and there was anything Dorothy could do about it, powerless and trapped in this tomb.

The light from the key hole flash gold leading to a paper held down by a rock. She grabbed the paper to see it was a note.

_Dorothy-_

_I have been taken unjustly by the Gnome King over something that wasn't my fault. All of Oz is in great danger and most are stone. We need your help. I brought you here because I need you to do something for me. In the room you'll find a robot. His name is Tik-Tock and he will assist you as long as you wind him up properly. He can do almost anything, knows everything, and with him you have to make your way to the quarters of Princess Mombi. She took the grimmerie from me and you have to get it back from her and return it to its rightful owner who has the power to save all of Oz._

_The only one who can defeat the Gnome King is a girl cursed with green skin yet blessed with power of both worlds…a girl named Elphaba, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West_

_You didn't kill the witch. She lived. Dorothy, try to understand The Wicked Witch of the West was only a girl who dreamed and dared. A girl who was the only one who selflessly tried making good in Oz. I know of this because she was very dear to me for she was my best friend. I was the one who looked past the lies and fear to find that even the wicked can shed a tear. Good will never conquer evil when goodness isn't known and because Oz never knew her, they'll never know what goodness is… _

_Find goodness, Dorothy, find her, for she is the only one who can conquer evil for she knows what evil is. You must hurry and find her and tell her that's something bad is happening in Oz. Let her know that I'm in danger and she'll fight by your side. She is the only one left who can change Oz for good._


End file.
